Daryl Dixon
'Daryl Dixon '''is a main character in AMC's ''The Walking Dead. ''He is the younger brother of Merle and a survivor with an expertise at hunting, tracking, navigation and observation, with these survival skills making Rick Grimes valuing him as an important member of the group. History Personality Daryl Dixon is both a physically and emotionally strong man who is often volatile but is significantly level-headed and rational as well. Though he is usually distant, Daryl is often caring and selfless. He has also proven to be an incredibly honest individual and hardly ever lies, thus making him a very respected and trusted man. He is much more clever than he looks and is an experienced bruiser, being aggressive and agile and can hold his own against the dead and the living. In addition, Daryl has a keen sense of intuition, especially when it comes to meeting new people and can tell almost immediately who can be trusted and who cannot. On rare occasions, Daryl shows his very vulnerable side, particularly crying, when he loses someone very close to him. Although he loses some of the closest people he has in his life, he tries his best not to believe that the world has gone into complete darkness, especially since he still has his other friends. Daryl's imprisonment and suffering has caused him to become crueler and more brutal than he once was and becomes thirsty for revenge. An experienced tracker and hunter, he has deadly accuracy with his crossbow. Daryl is also highly skilled with various firearms and knives, having taken a prominent role in safeguarding the members of his group. Although he is shown to be the lone wolf of the group early, he starts to gradually integrate himself into the group, particularly in his friendships and relationships. By the end, he is well-liked and respected by the entire group. Victims #Numerous counts of zombies. #A few unnamed camp survivors of Atlanta. #3 unnamed Woodbury Soldiers. #A few unnamed prison newcomers. #At least 7 unnamed member of the Governor's militia. #At least 16 unnamed Saviors. #At least 2 unnamed Scavengers. #'Shawn Greene (Zombified): 'Shot in the head. #'Arnold Greene (Zombified): 'Shot in the head. #'Duncan (Zombified): 'Shot in the head. #'Lacey (Zombified): 'Shot in the head. #'Mr. Fischer (Zombified): 'Shot in the head. #'Mrs. Fischer (Zombified): 'Shot in the head. #'Greene Farm Inhabitants (Zombified): 'Shot in the head. #'Dale Horvath: 'Shot in the head. #'Merle Dixon (Zombified): 'Stabbed in the head. #'Greg (Zombified): 'Shot in the head. #'Patrick (Zombified): 'Shot in the head. #'Mitch Dolgen: 'Shot in the heart with an arrow. #'Billy: 'Stomped in the head. #'Dawn Lerner: 'Shot in the head. #'Carla (Zombified): 'Put down. #'Delly (Zombified): 'Put down. #'Timmy: 'Strangled to death. #'Bud: 'Blown up with a rocket launcher. #'Savior Guard: 'Throat slit and stabbed in the head. #'Neil: 'Shot to death. #'Joseph: 'Head bashed in with a metal pipe. #'Morales: 'Shot in the head with a crossbow bolt. #'Todd: '''Shot in the head. Relationships Merle Dixon Rick Grimes Lori Grimes Carl Grimes Judith Grimes Carol Peletier Sophia Peletier Shane Walsh Glenn Rhee Dale Horvath Andrea Amy T-Dog Jim Jacqui Morales Hershel Greene Maggie Greene Beth Greene Axel Oscar Michonne The Governor Caesar Martinez Milton Mamet Tyreese Williams Sasha Williams Bob Stookey Zach Patrick Joe Len Gareth Abraham Ford Rosita Espinosa Tara Chambler Gabriel Stokes Noah Dawn Lerner Aaron Deanna Monroe Morgan Jones Dwight Sherry Denise Cloyd Paul Rovia Negan Ezekiel Richard Quotes *"I know who it was. Don't matter. Not one little bit." *"You don't know nothing." *"I ain't afraid of nothing." *"Ain't gonna have your first drink be no damned peach schnapps. Come on." *"You said you could take care of yourself. You did." *"Yeah, well, that never felt normal to me." *"I just want my brother back." *"All right. That's a real first drink right there." *"Home, sweet home." *"I never needed a game to get lit before." *"I've done a lot of things." *"Can't hear you! I'm taking a piss!" *"What, are you my chaperone now?" *"Oh, wait. It's my turn, right? I've never...never eaten frozen yogurt. Never had a pet pony. Never got nothing from Santa Claus. Never relied on anyone for protection before. Hell, I don't think I've ever relied on anyone for anything. Never sung out in front of a big group out in public like everything was fun. Like everything was a big game. I sure as hell never cut my wrists looking for attention." *"Maybe I could have done something." *"Yeah, I'm a dick when I'm drunk." *"Merle had this dealer. This janky little white guy. A tweaker. One day we were over at his house watching TV. Wasn't even noon yet and we were all wasted. Merle was high. We were watching this show and Merle was talking all this dumb stuff about it. And he wouldn't let up. Merle never could. Turns out it was the tweaker's kids' favorite show. And he never he sees his kids, so he felt guilty about it or something. So he punches Merle in the face. So I started hitting the tweaker, like, hard. As hard as I can. Then he pulls a gun, sticks it right here. He says, I'm gonna kill you, bitch. So Merle pulls his gun on him. Everyone's yelling, I'm yelling. I thought I was dead. Over a dumb cartoon about a talking dog. The tweaker punched me in the gut. I puked. They both started laughing and forgot all about it." *"I was just drifting around with Merle, doing whatever he said we were gonna be doing that day. I was nobody. Nothing. Some redneck asshole and an even bigger asshole for a brother." *"That's how it was supposed to be." *"Hey, choose your words more carefully." *"Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!" *"He either is or he ain't!" *"Choke hold's illegal." *"Damn. You are one ugly skank." *"Peanut butter and jelly, diet soda and pig's feet. That's a white trash brunch right there." *"I don't think the good ones survive." *"Looks like somebody ran out of dolls to dress up." *"Yeah, and people in Hell want Slurpees." *"Do you believe dead people walking around?" *"That's the third time you've pointed that thing at my head. You gonna pull the trigger or what?" *"I ain't nobody's bitch." *"I liked it better when you was missing." *"As good as I look." *"Had enough in him to take out these two sumbitches. One handed. Toughest asshole I ever met, my brother. Feed him a hammer, he'd crap out nails." *"Nobody can kill Merle but Merle." *"You got some balls for a Chinaman." *"I'm gonna kick your nuts up in your throat!" *"I'm gonna stomp your ass!" *"Yo, J.C., you taking requests?" *"This gross bastard had himself a woodchuck for lunch." *"It's like a damn romance novel." *"Just tired of losing people is all." *"Today's your lucky day, fellas. You've been pardoned by the state of Georgia. You're free to go." *"If I was to kill you, shoot an arrow in your chest, you come back as one of these things. It's gonna happen to all of us." *"Man, I'm gonna get shit-faced drunk again." *"Well, your head ain't!" *"Keep drinking, little man. I want to see how red your face can get." *"I'm sorry, brother." *"That's funny coming from a man who just put a gun to my head." *"You reap what you sow." *"The line's pretty clear. Zero tolerance for Walkers or them to be." *"It was the wrong damn call!" *"Maybe I'm stupid, too." *"You're gonna be." *"I ride bikes." *"I'll get you some rabbits." *"There ain't no us." *"I get guys like this. Hell, I grew up with them. They're degenerates, but they ain't psychos. I could have been with them just as easy as I'm out here with you guys." *"We're on the same side, man." *"What the hell's pop?" *"Best not to make threats you can't keep either." *"Ain't no reason you should do all the heavy lifting." *"Selfish? Listen to me, Olive Oyl, I was out there lookin' for that little girl every single day! I took a bullet and an arrow in the process. Don't tell you tell me about getting my hands dirty!" *"Y'all can't be serious. Let that girl hamstring us? The dead girl's a time bomb. Take the shot. Clean, in the brain from here. Hell, I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance." *"You're a tough son of a bitch." *"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." *"You've got to stay who you are, not who you were. Places like this...you have to put it away." *"I'll tell you what. Next time you see Philip, you tell him I'm gonna take his other eye." *"Great. He brought his butler." *"Look, whatever it is you're holding on to it's already gone, man. Wake the hell up." *"She gets hurt. She dies. She catches a fever. She's taken out by a walker. She gets hit by lightning. Anything. Anything happens to her, I'll kill you." *"Got bit. Fever hit. World gone to shit. Might as well quit. Dumbass didn't know enough to shoot himself in the head. Turned himself into a big swinging piece of bait. And a mess." *"Hell, I was younger than her and I got lost. Nine days in the woods, eating berries, wiping my ass with poison oak." *"Well, I hope it tastes better than it looks. Cause it looks like shit." *"I should've killed you." Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:The Walking Dead